Summer Festival at the Farm Division
Summer Festival at the Farm Division is an fan made episode written by Cartoonlover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. Premise The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound come to the Farm Division's Pound Puppy HQ to celebrate the Summer's End Festival. Plot Part 1 (It is morning at the Minks' farm. The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound, Slushy, and Winky are standing outside the Minks' house.) Cooler: They're sure to be happy to join us at the Summer's End Festival at the Farm Division's HQ. Winky: You bet, Cooler. Do you know what their theme is going to be? Nose Marie: I'm guessing a farm themed festival. Winky: I wonder what uncle Sarge is up to. Cooler: Who knows? (Winky knocks on the door.) Winky: Uncle Sarge? (Inside the house, Sarge is at a table with a large tray of food.) Sarge: All right, let's see. Waffles with syrup and butter, cereal, milk, whole wheat cinnamon toast, bacon and eggs, bagel, omelet, banana, orange juice and apple. (to the audience) I know this is a bit much, but my doctor said if I don't eat a big breakfast every morning, I'm in a bad mood all day. Now then, time to chow down. (Just as he was about to eat, he hears the knock on his door.) Sarge: I wonder who could that be? (Sarge leaves. Smokey, Rosy, Stuffy, Buffy, Gloomy, Sparky, Spunky, Jazzy, and Twitchy enter.) Jazzy: Oh boy! Eats! (They all proceed to eat. Meanwhile, Sarge answers the door. He sees his friends and goddaughter standing in the doorway. Winky hugs Sarge.) Winky: Hi, uncle Sarge! Sarge: Hello, Winky. Cooler: Say, Sarge. We're going to Rusty and Lucy's farm for the Summer's End Festival. Are you ready to come with us? Sarge: Sure, after I eat my breakfast. In the meantime, feel free to have a look around my house while I finish eating. (Back at the dining room, the other Minks have just finished eating.) Smokey: That sure was delicious. Rosy: You said it. Now, let's go get ready for the Summer's End Festival. Our friends are going to stop by and pick us up. (They leave. Sarge enters. He then sees his tray empty.) Sarge: Huh? How did my tray get empty? (Shrugs) No matter. I can always make more. (A while later, all of the Minks(except Sarge) are standing by the doorway with Cooler and the others.) Rosy: Come on, Sarge. We don't want to be late for the festival. (Sarge enters.) Sarge: Just got done eating. Now, let's go! (The Minks enter the buggy.) Sarge: Hey, gang, wanna hear something strange? This morning, I left the table for a minute and my breakfast disappeared. (Smokey, Gloomy, Rosy, Jazzy, Twitchy, Buffy, Spunky, Sparky, and Stuffy realize what they were eating and share uneasy looks.) Sarge: Probably some mice or ants. Just keep your eyes peeled. (The nine minks then sigh in relief. Gamma walks up to the buggy.) Gamma: You know, since the gas prices have been rising recently, why not talk a walk with me and the others. Lucy and Rusty's farm isn't far. Jackie: Yeah, and it's great exercise too. Sarge: Well, I guess. (At Lucy and Rusty's farm, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Minks, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are greeted by Lucy and Rusty.) Rusty: Ah! Cooler! Nice to see you again. (Shakes Cooler's paw) Lucy: Nose Marie, how are your children? Nose Marie: Thank you for asking. Huh? (She sees Twitchy worried.) Something wrong? Twitchy: Well, Autumn's coming. Cooler: Well, Yes. It is coming. Twitchy: but not much happened this summer. Cooler: But you had plenty of adventures with us. So, why the long face? Twitchy: Well, in Summer, for children like Yours, Cooler, it's all about playing with other pups, sunbathing, and enjoying themselves. for adolescents, it romance season. Us minks never had much of that kind of Luxury... Enjoying the Red Sun, relaxing on the White Sands, and finding a potential soul mate... Well except Winky and Slushy because they get to hang out with you guys. (A thought cloud pops over Twitchy's head and he is seen with three female minks in Hula attire dance around.) Sarge: Um, Twitchster? Twitchy: (Is on His knees as a blue spotlight is over Him.) And now, since Beach Season is almost over, I'll have to wait another summer to meet a girl mink! (Sobbing) (The thought cloud disappears.) Marcus: But, you don't have any romantic interests. The writers say so. Sarge: Shh! They'll hear you. Marcus: I was just saying. I mean, we can have more dogs, more cats, and more humans in our group, they're okay with it. But if we wanted another Mink or two on our side, they're like "no more Minks". If you ask me, I don't think it's fair. Sarge: Wrong! just because You say There'll be no more minks, doesn't make it so. Cooler: Well, now that we're here, Rusty, where do you want us to start? Rusty: Well, we're still getting the final adjustments for the festival, and it's all thanks to Vladimir funding this. Vigor: Huh? Father funded this festival? Rusty: He sure did. And so did Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Peter, and Sonia. Lucy: (To Rusty) Because you didn't ask yet. Besides, the festival will last Three days. Twitchy: I guess I'll try to have some fun. (Look at the left and sees a gorgeous Mink, who is looking at the sky.) Most gorgeous...! Sarge: Yeah, the tree's gorgeous. (Sarge snaps Twitchy out of His trance) Now, come on. We need to help out. (Twitchy looks again, and the Girl Mink is nowhere to be seen.) Twitchy: You had to ruin my fantasy, didn't You? Rusty: (To Sparky) In any case, will you help us? Sparky: Sure. We're always happy to help you. (As Some musicians are practicing at a podium, and performers are suiting up, The Gang is looking around the festival.) Twitchy: ...And She was the most gorgeous Girl Mink I've ever seen. Sarge: Girl... Mink? Elderly Mink: Excuse Me. Twitchy: (Turns around Beaming) By any Chance-- (He sees an Elderly Mink's face at very close range.) YAAAAH!! (falls backwards.) Who are You?! Elderly Mink: The name is Wisely. (pulls out two Magnifying Glasses and zooms in on each of the Minks Eyes.) Take caution to be around anyone of the opposite Gender. You'll run into trouble at some point. Sarge: and who would that be? Nose Marie: Come on. I'd never do any bad things to Cooler. Lucy: Agreed. I wouldn't harm Rusty in any way. Wisely: (To Nose Marie) I was referring to a Girl Mink, like Your friend, not a lesser Pup or Kitten Like Yourself. Nose Marie: Lesser? Cooler: I think She means Small. (Marcus charges after Wisely and smacks her. Tony protects Nose Marie.) Marcus: Now see here, you senile prune eating old crone! I don't care how many centuries you are, you have no right insulting my friends. Now, either you leave the premises or I shall give you a one-way ticket to Rusty Rudy's Retirement Home! Wisely: I'll leave when I'm good and ready. and You do not Raise Your voice at Your elders. (uses Her cane to trip up Marcus as She leaves to another part of the Festival.) Marcus: I'll have you escorted out of the festival for this! (He blows his whistle) Someone escort that old hag out of the festival! (Blows the whistle again) Security! (Blows the whistle a third time) Arrest that old prune eating witch! (Blows the whistle a fourth time) Security! She assaulted a girl dog! (Blows the whistle a fifth time) Security! Tony: (Takes Marcus' whistle) Stop it! You're have no authority to make a citizen's arrest against a Elderly mink. Marcus: Yes, I do! Tony: And You're making a scene. (Marcus takes his whistle back.) Marcus: I'll have you know that Rusty and Lucy have made me chief of the festival security and I have the right to make a citizen's arrest. Besides, you saw what she did to Nose Marie. Cooler: They Didn't give Marcus the authority. Marcus: You're not helping. Cooler: You're treating the Elderly Mink like a criminal over a little thing like insulting Nose Marie. (Itchy and Snichey enter.) Itchy: You called us, boss? Marcus: Arrest that old goat! Snichey: You got it, boss. (Itchy and Snichey gently grab Wisely.) Itchy: Come along, ma'am. Snichey: You are hereby banned from this festival indefinitely. Wisely: Old Goat...? That's why monsters like You don't deserve to have that much power. (Stomps on Itchy's foot, and elbows Snitchey's stomach as She escapes Her captors) I'll always return, no matter what You do! Tony: You know, the second Rusty and Lucy gets word of this, They'll never let You become a Security Officer ever again. huh? (His Cell Phone is heard, as He picks it up.) Yes? Oh. really? very well. (To Marcus) It was Rusty and Lucy. They said You're scaring the customers, after You tried to get Your security to Remove Wisely without Provocation. Call off Itchy and Snitchey. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:What If's